Just Being Me
by Nanaki BH
Summary: On Shuichi's walk home from the studio one snowy eve, he wonders if he's fortunate for being the way he is. Warnings: That summary sucked, yaoi, YukiShuichi, ShuichiPOV, follows the manga more, and SAP. Lots of sap. XD


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything at all. Well, I did by that Coke I just drank. But that's not what I'm here to say! I don't own Gravitation. It belongs to Miss Maki. Not me. T.T So, enjoy happy story number thirty- eight. That's a big number, huh? I'm just a thirteen (Almost fourteen!) year old with a lot of time on my hands. Enjoy and for God sake, review! By the way, this is in Shuichi's POV. And his personality is more like the manga than the anime. I just couldn't make him the cute Shuichi. He's more like little stubborn Shuichi in this one.  
  
~  
  
Just Being Me  
  
~  
  
I left the studio, waving good-bye to the others from the band; wishing them a merry Christmas. We had the next two weeks off for Christmas vacation and I couldn't be happier. I may not be Christian, like most of Japan, but we still loved to celebrate the holiday. I had bought Yuki the cutest sweater among other things. I couldn't wait to see him try it on!  
  
I looked out before me. The snow had settled heavily over the streets making them look sugar coated. I licked my lips. I was hungry and something sugary really sounded good. I knew it would ruin Yuki's dinner though. I paused for a moment to decide what to do and a couple people bumped into me at once. The tall man that hit me didn't say a word but the woman looked down at the child that held her hand and hurriedly kept walking. "Don't be like him," she said to her daughter. "Don't act strange like him." I think the little girl said something like, "That's a boy, mommy?" I could hide the blush of embarrassment that invaded my cheeks, staining them red. My hands might as well be red. Every time somebody said things like that I felt like I was guilty of murder. Hiroshi told me I shouldn't be ashamed that I'm gay. Really, I'm not. Heck, I'm flamboyantly gay. I just can't help wondering if it IS my fault when people start to talk about me, especially when it's a situation like that. I'm an example to them; to show their children what not to do and what to be.  
  
I sigh, kicking the snow after they had vanished from view behind the new falling snow. My head hurt a little now and I didn't feel like something sweet anymore. Maybe something warm. A drink sounded nice. I walked for about a block more until I saw the coffee shop. A smile crept upon my lips. My skin prickled, awaiting the warmth of the building. My already frozen hands gripped the icy handle, pulling to open. I rubbed by hands together on my arms, trying to shake the cold from myself. A few head popped up to look at who had entered. They lost interest instantly though, and went back to reading, playing chess, drinking coffee, or what ever it was that they were doing previous to my arrival. I leaned against the comforting warmth of the counter and asked for "A vanilla latte, please." The lady smiled, nodding, and set to work on my latte. I opted then to sit by the window to wait. It would only take a second. Besides, Yuki wouldn't even notice I was away. I watched as more snow continued to fall. It would be colder when I left. I sighed again and closed my eyes.  
  
I cuddled back into the soft chair, letting myself relax. I was startled from my brief moment of comfort by a laugh shriek and squeal. I jumped up and landed right on top of somebody. "It is him!" a female voice cried. "I knew it was him! Isn't he cute, Daisuke-kun?" I backed up and the girl let go of me. I was amazed. For once in my life, someone was shorter than me! She giggled and took my hand in hers. "We're your biggest fans!"  
  
I couldn't help but smile as well. Her enthusiasm was infectious. I looked to the boy who was just my height. He seemed really shy. His eyes darted from me to the floor. My smile turned to a grin. He was really cute. "You know me?" I asked. It wasn't everyday I had people on me like this.  
  
"Of course we do! We didn't hear you walk in the door. If we had, we would have wanted to meet you sooner!" Her words were rushed and cramped. She seemed to be searching for breath to say each word aloud. "Ohmygosh! I can't believe it's Shuichi Shindou!" She let go of my hand and almost swooned in joy.  
  
The boy, Daisuke-kun, looked up. His movements were still on the apprehensive side, a blush on his round face, but he had a sort of vigor to his voice like his friend's now. "Will you sign my book bag?" he asked. I nodded.  
  
"Sure!" I said. He smiled back this time, relaxing when I took his marker and the bag. I sat back down and uncapped the pen. "Would you just like my name or anything else?" I asked.  
  
"Uhm," he thought for a couple seconds. "Just you're name's fine, I guess." He shuffled his feet bashfully.  
  
The girl came around behind my chair to watch over my shoulder as I wrote. I made sure to write my name nice. I didn't want to mess up on something as important as a backpack. After signing my name I added a little picture of Kumaguro next to it. The small girl behind me squealed again in delight. "It's so cute!" she giggled.  
  
I handed it to the boy and his smile widened. "Th-thank you, Shindou-sama." He held the backpack to his chest, hugging it like the most precious thing in the world. "Eiri-san is so lucky to have someone like you," he said. "You're really nice."  
  
The girl went back to his side again. "He's right," she said, "you're really sweet!"  
  
I blushed, but this time in happiness. Times like these made me happy to be who I am. I wouldn't trade moments like these for the world; for anything, really. They made me the happiest. But was Yuki really lucky to have me? Wasn't I the lucky one? Didn't I just annoy him? I was a bother to him, right?  
  
The lady that was making my coffee called over to me, telling me it was finished. I knew she was calling but I couldn't hear. Their words were echoing in my mind. "Thank you, guys." I said. "You were just what I needed!" I flashed them another smile and went to retrieve my latte.  
  
"Two fifty," she said. I dug in my pocket and came up with a crumpled five dollar bill. She run it up and handed back my change. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Before I opened the door again though, I looked back at them and waved. They both waved, smiling with those infectious smiles. My stomach filled with butterflies. I felt a whole lot better now.  
  
I didn't feel as cold as I had before. The cup I held warmed my hands better than any gloves I could buy, my jacket felt warmer now, and my heart felt lighter. Plus, my head didn't hurt anymore! The bitter cold just bounced right off my skin it seemed. My boots crunched the thick snow beneath my feet. There were no other people walking with me now. Maybe one or two in front, but I couldn't see past the snow. I finally reached my street when I heard something.  
  
"Shindou-sama!" Was somebody calling my name? I looked all around me but the farthest I could see was white. I looked behind me and squinted. I could vaguely make out a shape of a person. "Shindou-sama, chotto matte!" Daisuke! How'd he run all the way out here from the coffee shop?  
  
Once he found me, he bent over on his knees, gasping for breath. "So cold," he whispered. He looked up, black hair falling in front of his eyes. "This is for you. Call me some time, okay? I mean, if you have time to hang out with fans that is." His hand extended with a piece of paper. I nodded, taking it.  
  
"I'd love to hang out sometime! Please call me Shuichi. I hate it when people call me Shindou. It makes me feel so unfamiliar." He blushed and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Are you s-sure?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Of course! I'll call you, I promise!"  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Awesome! See you later, then Sh-Shuichi-kun!" With that, he spun on the heel of his boot and took off back to the coffee shop.  
  
"See you!" I called after him. "A new friend!" I giggled. "Who'd have thought?"  
  
I continued my walk slowly at first until I remembered. "Oh crap! Yuki's waiting for me!!" I broke into a run then. It was unnecessary though; his apartment was only a couple houses away now. Maybe he'd dump me again or yell at me or starve me! Oh hell, I thought. I let myself relax. Yuki couldn't dump me. He should know how unavoidable I am by now. He's probably just eating without me. Big whoop.  
  
I took out the extra key he gave me to open the door. I'm surprised that I hadn't lost it yet. What I saw when I opened the door surprised me more. "Yuki?" I asked.  
  
There on the couch, telephone in his lap, was the most distraught looking Yuki I had ever seen. Cartons of cigarettes were everywhere, his eyes were red, his cheeks were wet, and he looked a little shaky. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" He screamed.  
  
I rubbed the back of my neck, preparing for something more. He ran up to me and I braced for impact, wincing. But instead, I was wrapped in the biggest hug of my life. I could feel him shaking against me. I was so shocked I didn't even wrap my arms around him in return. "I was just getting ready to call the studio! I knew nobody would stay after on the first day of vacation, given the bunch you associate yourself with, and I knew you wouldn't take that long! You said four o'clock! It's six, Shuichi! Where in hell were you?" He sniffed a couple times. I pull away to show him my now empty coffee cup.  
  
"I got cold and something warm sounded good so I stopped for some coffee, Yuki. But there were these two kids that kept me there for a while and the one kid chased me down to give me his number. He was really nice!" I smiled big. He hit me playfully on the head.  
  
"Baka." He laughed. "Bakabakabaka." He wrapped me back up into his arms. "Don't do that again, Shu. You had me scared."  
  
"Since when does big Yuki get scared?" I asked, hands on my hips.  
  
"Since this morning. I've been feeling shitty."  
  
I giggled and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his nose. "Well, I love you too then, Yuki."  
  
He gave me the most heart warming smile. He kissed my lips gently. "I love you, Shuichi. I may be an asshole, which I freely admit, but I love you to pieces." I giggled again, hugging him tightly.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" I asked, holding his hand.  
  
"Nothing now. Thanks to you it burned."  
  
I cringed. "Sorry. I promise it won't happen again, Yuki!"  
  
"Sure you do," he said with mock malice.  
  
"Really, I do!"  
  
"Uh huh. Well, you're cooking now."  
  
"NOOOO! I can't cook! You'd hate me forever if I tried to cook for you!" I tugged on the sleeve of his blouse. "You can't make me!" I cried, flinging myself to the floor.  
  
He sighed and just left me there. "Do you want to go out?" he asked. Something I'd never heard him asked, actually.  
  
I sat up immediately. "Really? Can we go somewhere warm and romantic, Yuki? PLEASE?" I gave him my best puppy eyes. "Oh please, please, please?"  
  
He crouched down next to me and took a pack of cigarettes from the table. He slid one out and lit it with the lighter in his back pocket. He took a long drag an exhaled loudly. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sure, why not?" He looked down at me. "Are you going to change or go like that?" He asked, gesturing toward my normal 'Shuichi attire'. I blushed and hopped up.  
  
"I'll go change!" I sang. It was rare that Yuki offered such things. I wanted to look my best. "What about you?" I asked, gesturing now toward his unkempt appearance.  
  
He ruffled his already messy hair. "Oh, you know I'm going to. I can't risk anybody seeing me like this!" He laughed. "See what you've done to me?" He wrapped his arms securely around me again and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Shu, really."  
  
I leaned my head back and kissed his chin. "Love you too," I whispered. "Now go turn back into Yuki! I have a dinner date with him now!"  
  
He looked at me almost sympathetically. "Then go bring back a polite Shuichi. Old Yuki's expecting him."  
  
"Aww!" I whined. I smacked him on his shoulder and ran to the room. I could help giggling. I felt so happy right about now. Daisuke was right.  
  
Yuki really did appreciate me as much as I did him.  
  
And I was so fortunate to be me.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: AWW! That's my first Gravitation fanfic! (Number 38 of total fanfics) So please be gentle. I'm not used to writing this. Well, I write yaoi but not this one in particular. I think I'm doing Paradise Kiss next or some DNAngel. Want a request fanfic? I know a whole bunch of animes, games and such. I'll do anything. (Except het and deathfics. They disturb me. Horribly disturb me.) My profile has a list of pairings I do. Some aren't on there so just ask. I'm pretty flexible unless I completely disagree. *shrug* I hope I hear from you all! It's nice to know what you think! Review and request! Don't be shy! =~.^= ~ Nanaki BH 


End file.
